Bite
by XxHell's kittyxX
Summary: This is a remix of the story Tokyo Mew Mew where Ichigo is completely different but it will contains most of the events in the
1. Chapter 1 Rat, strange boys and girls

Chapter 1

Protagonist's P.O.V  
It was another ordinary Monday but I felt a bit dazed. Last night I was walking home from a late night shopping trip when I saw a bright light. I was in a bright place. It was like I was hovering in the air, a cat was then in front of me. It suddenly jumped...inside me. The next thing I knew was that I was laying on the concrete pavement...  
Really strange...  
Oh well I didn't think much of it since I could've fainted for the lack of food in the kitchen.

"Miss!"

Waking up from my slumber I lifted my head from the desk to the teacher.  
"Oh good morning sensei," I smiled,"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well Miss Momomiya. However I would like very much for you to answer this question please" sensei replied patiently with an irritated look.

"Times the 2 divided by the 7 and evaluate the x equals 4" I answered (sorry I just used random numbers)

"Correct Miss. However, I would still like to see you after class please" said sensei, emphasis on the 'would'

"Hai sensei" I replied, 'I'm sleepy'

The class was the last period of the day so all the kids escaped, eager to return home.

"Now Miss" sensei said when the class was empty.

"I understand that you are a very smart girl but are you sure everything is alright? I mean you usually daze around but you never slept during my class" she said concerned

"Mmm, I know but I have just been feeling a bit weird lately that's all"  
Sensei looked concerned until smiling I said,"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure it'll pass soon"

"Okay Miss but if anything happens don't be afraid to tell me and I'll help"

"Of course sensei. Well I'll see you next lesson" I said as I left

I know what sensei was saying but for some reason I just don't feel well. I do pay attention in class although it is very subtle. I am an orphan. I refused to live in an orphanage and instead live independently. Being with no parents in the first place I lived with foster parents for good deal of my life.

Because I am sixteen years old I still want to keep learning to ensure a good job. Thanks to my mad computer hacking skills I created an enrolment that implied I had great parents and that I was living in a good home. I am good with computers and no one suspected a thing. Each day I would subtly work hard in school being the student with the highest IQ points in the school and at night I would work in whatever jobs I could find. Like the convenience store or the movie theater. Whatever.

It's a hard life but it's my life.

Returning to my little apartment I decided to quickly do my homework. It was a barren place, my apartment. There was a bathroom, kitchen and small living room where I normally slept on the couch. There wasn't much to fill the apartment with all I had was a small closet of clothes, a laptop for my work and a bunch of discount and library books. But the rent was cheap, it was clean and it suited my tastes.

There wasn't much homework since I finished it all at school and exam week was finished. Tomorrow was the last day of school. I don't start work until 7 tonight at the grocery store. Looking at the clock, it was 4 right now.  
'Mmm...a walk in the park would be nice'  
I like taking walks, they relax me for some reason. And right now I just can't sit still.  
Changing out of my school uniform I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a snug short sleeved red shirt and some dark purple sneakers with my waist length sleek red hair tied into two low pigtails. Taking my phone and wallet with in case of emergencies I left for the park.

I loved this little park.  
Many kids would come to play and laugh with their friends...and their families.

Even though I never had anything like that, it was nice to see others look so happy.

I then heard a roar coming from the closed off part of the park which was concealed by the forest. Looking around, no one seemed to hear it.  
I walked over there casually, I didn't want to alarm the children.  
For some reason ever since I fainted I have been able to hear from alarmingly long distances.

Walking to other side of the park I was concealed from other people by the thick trees and bushes.

Soon coming towards a bench I saw a large creature...

I don't know how to explain it but it looked like a mutant rat and there were three strange looking, floating boys fighting against four strangely coloured girls.

What the heck is going on?!


	2. Chapter 2 My name

Chapter 2  
Protagonist's P.O.V

These were really strange. They all had something of an animal and were in different colours.

The boys were also strange with strange ears, foreign clothing and the fact that they were flying in the freakn' air.

Maybe I was more sick that I realised and I am hallucinating about strange people.

The mutant rat than charged towards the girls and then...

"RIBBON MINT ECHO"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR"

The girls fired these "attacks" but the rat dodged them each one of them.

This is insane.

None of this is even possible

I must be sicker than I thought.

The rat strikes against the girls. As the yellow monkey girl dodges she trips and falls, skidding on the concrete.  
The rat starts charging towards her. The shorter and obviously the youngest of the strange boys began laughing.

"Ahahahahaha YOU IDIOT YOUR TOAST NOW! ONLY A CHILD WOULD DO SOMETHING SO FOOLISH!"

"PUDDING!" All the girls yelled

I couldn't let this happen.  
Feeling furious I raced to the rat monster and...punched it in the face sending it flying into the forest with a loud crash.

Everyone gasped

"Yare yare, I absolutely hate rats" I said with disgust shaking my hand. 'I'm a cat person'  
Turning around to the group of gaping girls I said mono tonelessly," Oi, are you going to do that blastey thing again and kill the stupid rat?" pointing to the forest.

Hearing my question they snapped out of their trance.  
Two of the girls nodded at one another and ran to the rat's position leaving the monkey and green coloured girl with me.

I walked over to the yellow girl and kneeling down beside her,"Ne little monkey, are there any injuries?"

"I don't think so," she answered  
"Ja try to stand okay?" I suggested  
She nodded and rose from the ground but then wobbled and almost fell face first onto the ground.  
She looked up at me with her in my arms after I caught her and said,"Uh, arigato Onee-sama"

Looking down at the little girl I noticed a small scrape on her leg.  
I picked her up bridal style and headed towards the park bench.  
Glancing behind me I could see the two older boys/ aliens whispering to each other whilst the youngest continued to stare at us.

I turned towards the floating aliens, giggling than began to laugh loudly.  
Everyone then stared at me.  
Looking down at the one they call 'Pudding' in my arms I giggled out,"Well well little monkey it seems as if someone has a crush on you"

Pudding just looked up at me confused.  
"Isn't that right little alien?" I said looking up at the youngest of the three aliens.  
Everyone turned to him simultaneously saying "huh?"

He blushed,"AS IF!"  
I laughed again and continued walking to the nearby park bench leaving the little alien to rant at thin air.  
Placing the little monkey on the bench I found a small scrape on her right knee. I searched my pocket to find a bandaid and stuck it onto the bloody spot.

"There you go little monkey, all better" I smiled  
She giggled"Arigato Onee-sama"

I couldn't help it.  
"YOU ARE SOOOO CUTE!" I yelled giggling and hugging her

Apparently the little alien didn't like how we were ignoring them.  
"HEY ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

I sent him a death glare and said in a creepy voice," Oooooh, did you say something?"

He looked scared," N-n-n-no. Nothing at all"

" Wonderful" I replied with a happy smile that with a hint of malice.

"U-um" said a voice

I looked up to the voice and saw the green girl looking really shy.  
"C-could...w-we ask...y-you name...p-please?"

I stood up to my full height and faced her saying sternly,"Stop being so insecure. You seem like a brave woman to go up against that thing so have some confidence in yourself"

She just stared at me with her mouth gaping.

"Well this is all really touching and all, however it is very boring,"said the middle alien in the sky,"We'll be leaving now but when we come back...be prepared"

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you," I said, sending a devilish grin to the alien group.'This could be interesting'

The middle alien looked confused over what I said. They disappeared from sight.

The two other girls came back to watch them disappear. They came to us and then...the blue bird girl decided to speak to me...

"Who the heck are you?" ...very rudely.

"My, my. What a potty mouth and horrible expression you have" I replied feeling disgusted.

They looked me in shock, most of them at least. The purple wolf girl just widened her eyes and narrowed them again.  
"E-excuse me, but thhat was just rude" bird girl struggled to reply  
I glared at her "Because you treated me like a piece of trash you must obviously like to be treated the same way right?'

She seemed to shrink away from me. "I-I-I do not!" she yelled

"Funny" I said," Have you ever heard the expression of treating people the way you want to be treated?"

They were all gaping at me, except for the little monkey girl. She probably didn't understand what was going on 'cause she was too busy looking at her bandaid.  
I turned to leave when...  
"Wait" said the purple wolf girl,"Please tell us your name"  
I turned back towards them, looking over my shoulder. The wolf girl was tall but to me was anything but intimidating.  
"Hopefully you won't find out" I replied,"Ciao"  
I then jumped onto a nearby tree and over the park cement wall out of sight. I meant it. I don't want to know those girls. I don't want to get close to them.I'm afraid of being disappointed again.

I ran the way back home until I came to a bridge.  
I hung out the rail to see my reflection.  
'What am I even doing?'  
Some birds flew above my head and I watched them soar.  
'What would it be like to fly?'  
I stood on the railing and just listened. I heard the passing cars, the rush of water and the birds chirping. It was relatively peaceful.

Then I was yoinked off the railing.  
I felt set of arms wrapped around my waist, a man's arms. Tilting my head up I saw a cute guy. He was tall even when sitting down, he had short and shiny black hair, tanned skin and deep dark eyes. Overall he was the ultimate pretty boy. But what he said next surprised me the most out of all that happened today.

"What were you thinking? I know that this world isn't perfect but it doesn't mean that you have to end your life!"

I was shocked. Someone was worried about my safety. That hasn't happened in a long time. It was almost laughable. Wait, it was laughable.

"Pfft, ahahahahahAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA" I laughed still wrapped in the strange boy's arms.

"You know", I said looking up at the sky with his still wrapped around me," I wasn't thinking of killing myself. I just wanted to fly"

"Fly?" He asked me  
"Yeah, fly" I said," what would it be like...to have no boundaries? If you could fly by yourself, freely without worrying about the world below, I think you can do anything"

I stood up and turned back to him. He was staring at me.  
"Thank you for your concern but I know that this world isn't so bad" I said and helped him back on his feet.  
"What's your name?" I asked  
"My name is Masaya Aoyama, it's nice to meet you. So what's your name?"  
"My name is Ichigo Momomiya and it's a pleasure to meet you too"

Yare means man and ja means well.


End file.
